Yuki
by linaewen ilca
Summary: je n'ai vécu que dès cet instant... pour toi, par toi" Heero raconte sa déclaration tandis que son amour dort. one-shot.RAR
1. Yuki

**Titre :** Yuki

**Auteur :** Linaewen ilca

**Genre :** one –shot, G, romance

**Base :** Gundam wing (of course ! ! )

**Couple :** …. Faut-il vraiment le préciser ? ? nan ! ! si ? bon Ok, 1X2X1 cette fic ne sera axée que sur eux. C'est un Pov de notre cher Heero !

**Disclaimer :** hé bien comme d'habitude et pour nous tous (malheureusement) ces adorables bishonens ne sont pas à moi ! heu.. j'peux les emprunter ? hein juste u peu ? pour l'histoire ? ! arigato ! !

Alors les filles, vous l'attendiez pas celle là hein ?

_Les mots en italique et ente guillemets sont les pensées de Heero._

Merci à ceux qui sont là. Gros kissuuuu à tous et je rappelle que pour les reviews… c'est le petit bouton, tout en bas à gauche à la fin de la fic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Pov de Heero. **

_**Je n'ai vécu que dès ce jour là, sous les neiges éternelles.**_

_**A l'abris de ces arbres dénudés, symboles d'un simple baiser.**_

**_Un baiser gravé au plus profond de moi, inscrit dans la glace, celle de mes yeux disais-tu._**

_**Glace que tu as faite fondre, en même temps que la peur.**_

_**La peur du vide, la peur de l'absence, la tienne, indispensable à ma vie, à mon être, à mon souffle.**_

**_Tout commença ce jour d'hiver, emplie de tourments…_**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Encore une journée d'hiver froide et pour moi sans intérêt. Du moins jusqu'à ton arrivée…**_

_**Ta silhouette frêle se détachait du ciel et ton allure féline ne pouvait laisser planer le doute.**_

_**Une démarche que j'avais longtemps observé, que je connaissais par cœur.**_

_**Cœur que je refusais de t'offrir, par peur, par désir.**_

**_Celui de détenir un secret… enfoui en moi, comme un chaton se love dans une couverture. _**

**_Caché, dissimulé à tes yeux, aux miens, à ceux de l'amour aveugle et absolu. _**

**_Celui pour qui l'on offre sa vie._**

**_Lentement , sans geste, je t'ai laissé approcher, éblouit par ton sourire, aspiré par tes yeux… si chaud dans ma nuit polaire, tellement toi…_**

**_D'une couleur améthyste, trop profonde, où je me noie encore sans aucune retenue, sans salut pour mon amour. _**

**_Salut dont je ne veux pas. _**

_**Tu as continué à sourire, à parler, à rire.**_

**_A mon habitude je n'ai rien dit, et je t'ai aimé…_**

**_Bridant mon âme, emprisonnant mon cœur avec ses mots qui m'étaient interdits. _**

**_Tu me guidais encore. Bien plus que tu ne le croyais… bien plus loin que vers cette salle où je ne pouvais aller seul de moi-même. _**

**_Etrangement plus la neige tombait, plus cette vague me submergeait, plus ces barrières désuètes cédaient. _**

**_Pour toi, par toi._**

**_Tes paroles rassurantes me libérèrent au moment où je passais la porte et c'est d'un pas moins terrible que je m'avançais vers le portrait déjà si ancien, orné gracieusement d'un ruban noir._**

**_- Heero.. est-ce que ça ira ?_**

**_Ces mots, si rarement prononcés alors par tes lèvres de satin… Ma voix se scella dans ma gorge. _**

**_- Heero… va il t'attend._**

_**Mes pensées les plus profondes me paraissaient transparaître dans mes yeux.**_

_« Duo ne fait pas ça. Ne me soulage pas. »_

**_La douleur était encore la seule chose qui m'empêchait de céder. _**

**_Pourtant tu posa ta main sur mon épaule. Le contact chaud me rassura et je pouvais m'adresser à lui._**

_« Et toi, tu me regarde de là haut. Alors, es-tu fier de moi ? A présent que pense tu de tout ça ? »_

**_Je te vis t'agenouiller devant ce cadre noir et sans vie, toi, ma joie incarnée._**

**_- Odin low, réintégré pour service rendu à la terre et aux colonie… malgré le meurtre de feu Heero Yui, notre chef bien aimé. Ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de préciser hein ?_**

**_Je te regardais. La lueur que je lisais en toi me poussait à avancer._**

**_- Oui… il fallait bien._**

_**Tu te releva. **_

**_Pour la première et la dernière fois je te montrais ma faiblesse. Après je ne verrai plus… Je ne le pu… je pliais bien avant._**

**_La porte coulissa et l'air s'engouffra dans notre petite salle._**

_**Cet air ma givra et je sentais déjà cette épaisse couche de glace me recouvrir.**_

**_Ma seule consolation était cet amour que j'emportais avec moi._**

**_Le neige tombait sur nous. Nous… un mot que je voulais te dire Duo. _**

**_Je ne le voyais pas, mais je le sentais… tu me sondais._**

**_Tu ne comprenais pas je crois…_**

**_Les délicats flocons tombèrent sur mes joues et leur beauté froide m'effraya._**

**_A cet instant je te vis trop loin. J'avais le souffle court. Mes genoux cédèrent._**

**_Ta présence se faisait plus forte, je te sentais là, en moi… tes bras et tes mots m'entourèrent. Des mots qui coulaient à flots, comme les cristaux fondaient sur ta peau._**

_**- Duo.. laisse moi.**_

_**- Non Heero.**_

_**- Laisse moi.**_

_**- Ne me demande pas ça.**_

_**- Je te le demande.**_

**_- Je refuse_**

**_Mes yeux se brouillèrent lorsque tu me fis face. _**

**_Je crois qu'à cet instant tu compris. _**

**_Ma vie fut basée sur le modèle d'Odin Low. Il finit par disparaître et la seule personne à laquelle je m'étais attaché venait de laisser un grand vide. _**

**_Je crois que j'avais peur d'aimer, peur de te perdre._**

**_Ce jour là, tu as glissé ta main sur ma joue et ces paroles furent gravées en moi :_**

**_- Heero… l'amour est un oiseau fragile, il peut blesser et l'être. Ce n'est qu'un chant que l'on porte, un être qui nous fait vivre, même dans les neiges éternelles de l'oubli. _**

**_Une vapeur de cristal se formait à chacun de tes mots… mots qui me libérèrent, qui aujourd'hui encore conservent tout leur sens._**

**_Je me souviens de ton étreinte à cet instant, cocon doux où je me réfugiais._**

**_Alors les mots simples, les mots du cœur surgirent de moi, comme ces fleurs qui te plaisent tant et qui renaissent au printemps. Immortelles, comme toi._**

**_- Aishiteru… je t'aime Duo, pardon._**

**_Pardon de te l'avouer alors que je pensais qu'il t'étais impossible de répondre._**

**_Sans un mot tu as posé un doigt sur ma bouche si chaude à cet instant, avant de laisser place à tes lèvres, pleines et tendres._**

**_Alors sans un mot cette fois, j'ai compris. Tu m'aimais et je n'avais rien vu._**

_**Tu te donnais et je ne savais rien.**_

**_Tout ce temps près de toi… tout ce temps sans rien te dire alors que tu savais._**

**_Ce jour là, les branches des arbres, lourdes de neige, ont ployées pour nous protéger._**

**_Ton premier baiser sous la neige à fait fondre celle de ma vie, à fait mourir cette prison de glace, ressusciter mon bonheur._**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**_Aujourd'hui je vis près de toi… tu m'es « lilium inter spinas » (1)_**

**_La neige tombe toujours…_**

**_Mais elle n'est plus de glace, elle est d'amour._**

_**Notre amour.**_

**_Je n'ai vécu que dès cet instant là, pour toi, par toi._**

**_A l'abris dans mes bras petit oiseau fragile, rendors-toi._**

**_Mon améthyste d'or…_**

**_Mon amour, ces mots sont pour toi, dans les neiges de l'hiver partagé, entrelacé d'amour, tandis que j'écris de ma plume à l'encre cobalt l'histoire d'une rencontre, l'histoire d'un amour, mon amour, mon ange à qui je livre cet instant._**

_**Ange qui possède ma vie, comme je la possède, comme je te possède.**_

_**Aishiteru Duo.**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Owari**_

**_(1) : le lys parmi les épines._**

**_The end ! ! je l'ai écrite en une nuit, mercredi soir pour être exacte. _**

**_J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu mêlée à ce thème de l'hiver _**

**_Gros kissuuuuuuuuuuuuu_**


	2. RAR Yuki

Kikou tout le monde !

Non ce n'est pas un autre Chapitre mais une petite réponse aux reviews que l'on m'a envoyées !

Très court mais il fallait quand même le faire ! Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps, ça ne m'a pourtant pas empêchée de chercher à vous contacter ou à apprécier le geste.

Sans plus… réponses :

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Luinil :** merci comme toujours de ta lecture de ma one-shot, ton compliment sur mon écriture me fait très plaisir ! On se retrouve sur l'une de tes fics, visiblement, ta séquelle de double shinigami ! Gros kissuuu et bonne année !

**Angel-of-dead :** Que de compliments ! Je vais rougir là ! Tu as versée une petite larme ? Oh, angie merci mais prend donc un mouchoir, ça va aller mieux après! O donne le mouchoir O

Merci de me soutenir Nezumi ! gros kissuu et a toi aussi, bonne année

**Kyralya :** mdr ! ! du genre frileuse peut-être ? Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ! Hé bien en fait ce que j'aime dans l'hiver c'est la neige et l'ambiance qui fait qu'on se rapproche ! ce serait donc plutôt le mélange de tes deux hypothèses ! mdr ! Merci aussi pour le temps que tu as prit me dire tout ça ! ça fait tjs plaisir ! J'ai essayé de te contacter mais il n'y avait pas ton e-mail dans ton profil, d'où cette page de réponses. A toi aussi une très bonne année 2005 !


End file.
